This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electric vehicles are growing in popularity as society becomes more and more concerned about carbon emissions and sustainable/renewable energy sources. Electric vehicles operate using electric power stored in one or more batteries. During operation, the stored electrical energy is controllably released to drive an electric motor. The electric motor converts the electrical energy into mechanical energy, which propels the vehicle. Electric vehicles control the flow of power from the battery with switches. As the battery releases electrical power the internal resistance of the battery creates heat.